


Talk With You

by Descaladumidera



Series: With You [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, A/B/O typical behaviour, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Stephen, Omegaverse, Porn with Feelings, Stephen and Peter bonding, heart to heart, omega!Peter, talk about poly relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/pseuds/Descaladumidera
Summary: With a careful smile Stephen lifted his arm, catching Peter’s attention. “C’mere,” he said, while big, brown eyes stared at him in confusion. It was a bit insulting as they usually cuddled during their omega bonding time, so Peter really shouldn’t look this surprised.It did take a second or two, but then Peter scooted over, burying himself into Stephen’s side, sighing in content, and pushing his face into Stephen’s neck. This was familiar. This was normal. This was good. Stephen sniffed quickly, but the smell of distress was already fading, while Peter nuzzled against Stephen’s scent gland, finding comfort in the older omega.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499192
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	Talk With You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to [Foxglove_Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/profile) for betaing this! Love you, hun! <3
> 
> I know I let everyone wait for this, but here it is—the third part of my _With You_ series! Have fun!

When Stephen had sat down on the very comfortable couch in the Compound’s living-room, he hadn’t thought he would be giving advice to a teenage omega about half an hour later. No, he had thought it would be a quiet evening with a good book in his lap, and his feet propped up on one armrest, while his neck rested on the other. Because despite the couch being very long already—Stephen was longer. That was a fact he had accepted about thirty years ago, when he had towered over both his parents, even though he had barely been a teenager.

Well, it was comfortable enough, and Stephen opened his book on the marked page. Time to follow the Hobbits to Isengard.

He was so emerged in the adventures of Middle-earth that he didn’t notice someone entering the living-room. He also didn’t notice said someone coming up to the couch and crouching down behind Stephen’s head. But he noticed the head that suddenly appeared on his shoulder, asking, “Who’s your favorite character?”

No, Stephen didn’t yelp. He sure as hell also didn’t flinch violently. He had better control over his body than getting spooked by a superpowered teenager.

But the snicker that escaped Peter told another story.

“Did no one tell you it’s rude to sneak up on people?” Stephen asked, and if his voice was an octave higher than usual, Peter had the grace not to comment on it.

“I didn’t sneak up on you,” the younger omega defended himself immediately. “You just happened to be too focused on your book to notice me.”

He did have a point. Not that Stephen would ever admit it. Instead of engaging this train of conversation further, he asked, “Why aren’t you with Tony? Usually you go right to the lab.”

Peter didn’t answer straightaway, which made Stephen sit up and turn towards him. The teen was fidgeting, not looking at Stephen at all. “I wanted to talk to you,” he mumbled, barely audible, and Stephen had to strain his ears to hear him.

He cocked an eyebrow at the explanation that didn’t really explain that much. So he asked to clarify, “And why do you want to talk to me? Do you need help with homework? I think Tony and Bruce could help you with that as we—”

“No!” Peter interrupted and immediately shut his mouth as he realized he had shouted that one word quite loudly. In a more moderate volume he continued, “No, it’s not … I mean, Bruce could probably help me? But he is so awkward with this kind of topic, and I’m awkward, too, and if we’re both awkward, this will go nowhere, so I’m here, asking you for help.”

“You’re rambling,” was the only thing Stephen said. It was the only thing that came to mind, because Peter couldn’t be more unclear about what he wanted to talk to Stephen about.

Peter lifted his shoulders, trying to make himself smaller than he was, and Stephen could see his ears and nose turning pink, evidence of the poor kid’s embarrassment. He sighed and scooted over, patting the seat next to him. He couldn’t watch this any longer. Peter got the hint and shuffled onto the couch, keeping his distance from Stephen in a mock show of respect. Or maybe he was just too embarrassed to come any closer. Stephen didn’t know.

“Okay, spill the beans, Peter. I’m listening,” he said and smiled, trying to appear as open as possible, so the kid would confide in him. Not that he was any good at it, but he was trying.

Peter kept fidgeting, his hands pulling on his hoodie’s sleeves relentlessly, and Stephen was sure, if this went on any further, Tony would have to give Peter a new Stark Industries hoodie very soon. The man had enough money to do so, so Stephen wasn’t overly concerned about that. What he was concerned about was Peter and his behavior. The younger omega hadn’t said anything yet, just pushed off his shoes, so he could sit cross-legged on the couch. But Stephen was patient, waiting for Peter to be ready to start talking.

It felt like an eternity, but finally Peter opened his mouth. “You know about my friends? Ned and MJ?” he asked, his voice soft.

 _Here we go_ , Stephen thought. He had hoped Peter would just talk and he would only have to nod at the right places and maybe offer some advice at the end. He hadn’t expected a full conversation. But here they were, and Peter was asking for exactly that, so Stephen complied. “Yes, you talked about them.”

Peter nodded as if Stephen had said anything of importance. He was sure he hadn’t.

“So, they’re both betas, right?” And this time the kid didn’t give him the option to answer. He kept going, “And, I don’t know, things are being weird? I mean, I’ve gotten my heats for a few years now and they’ve always been supportive, but the last time they asked if I want to spend my heat with them. Which is not weird—many friends spend heats together, you know, because packs and familiar scents are calming for the omega.”

Yes, Stephen knew. He was a doctor, after all. And he had paid attention in biology class back in highschool, thank you very much. But he didn’t say any of that out loud, instead he just nodded and with a small gesture of his hand encouraged Peter to continue.

Peter took a deep breath and stared at his hands, before he continued, “Yeah, well, they never asked this before, and they’ve been, I don’t know … weird this past few weeks? They act differently around me, and I’m not sure, why. I mean, I asked them, but they won’t tell me. They say nothing changed and everything is like always, that they just want to be good friends and help me.”

Stephen had no idea where this was going, so he kept his mouth shut and waited.

“Well, I appreciate them wanting to help me, but I also don’t want things to change. I like how things are. I like our friendship, and I’m kinda scared they … I don’t know what I’m scared about. It’s just weird,” Peter sighed and let his head fall against the backrest, closing his eyes. His tone changed. “I like them, Doctor Strange. I like them _a lot_. I mean, I like them _more_ than just like friends, if you get what I mean.”

Yes, Stephen understood. He wasn’t an idiot. It had been clear as day for quite some time now that Peter had a crush on his two friends—and from what Peter had told him just now, they might like him back in the same way. Asking to spend his heat with him was a very clear indication for that. But he couldn’t be so blunt about it, he needed to approach this a bit more tact.

“So, you have a crush on them.” _That was not exactly tactful, Strange_ , his subconscious provided and Stephen groaned internally. “Apologies,” he sighed, “I’m not exactly _good_ at this. It’s just very obvious that you like them that way, and I think they might like you back. They asked to spend your heat with you, after all.”

There was a moment of silence, before Peter shrugged. He looked helpless. “Do you really think that? I mean, as I said, friends spend their heats together, it’s not really an indicator for romantic feelings,” he said, his voice getting smaller and smaller with each word. He looked like the picture of misery.

“Peter, they never asked before. Maybe you should just talk to them, ask them. There’s not much that can’t be resolved through a thorough talk. And it’s better than the mountain of misunderstandings that could sprout from this if none of you addresses it.” His voice was measured and calm, and Stephen thought that he had done a decent job of giving advice in this situation. He would pat himself on the shoulder if it wouldn’t look so smug.

But Peter didn’t seem to think this was adequate advice as he groaned and fisted his hands in his hair. “But even if we talked and if everything was resolved and we were happily together—how do you do a poly relationship?! I mean, I didn’t even have any romantic relationship yet, how do you expect me to navigate a relationship with _two_ people if I don’t even know what a relationship with _one_ person is like?! I’m at the end of my rope here, Doctor Strange, I don’t know what to do, how to act, and what to say! And what if we interpreted it wrongly and they just want to be friends, and by telling them I like them I ruin our friendship, and then I’ll be all alone, and an idiot, because I thought they like me like that and—”

“Stop!” If Stephen had to listen to one more word, he thought he might explode. Peter’s ramblings got too much sometimes. He needed to steer the kid in another direction. “Calm down, it won’t help anybody if you talk yourself into a frenzy and imagine the worst case scenario.”

“But what should I do?” Peter definitely sounded whiny and defeated now. And the worst thing was that Stephen only had the same advice for him he had given earlier.

“Talk to them. Otherwise you will never know. And as I see it, they are your friends—very good friends at that,” he said, his voice soft. “I don’t think they would leave you, even if they don’t reciprocate your feelings. MJ, especially, seems like a very reasonable young woman.”

Peter didn’t look convinced, he was obviously still upset, and it started to smell like distressed omega. That actually started to concern Stephen. This meant, things were bad—well, bad for a teenager, who was still trying to figure out life. Not that Stephen, now in his forties, would know what to do in this situation, if he was honest with himself. But that didn’t matter right now—it was currently not about Stephen, it was about helping Peter, and he was determined to do his best.

With a careful smile Stephen lifted his arm, catching Peter’s attention. “C’mere,” he said, while big, brown eyes stared at him in confusion. It was a bit insulting as they usually cuddled during their omega bonding time, so Peter really shouldn’t look this surprised.

It did take a second or two, but then Peter scooted over, burying himself into Stephen’s side, sighing in content, and pushing his face into Stephen’s neck. This was familiar. This was normal. This was good. Stephen sniffed quickly, but the smell of distress was already fading, while Peter nuzzled against Stephen’s scent gland, finding comfort in the older omega.

It was quiet for some time, and Stephen enjoyed the silence, with Peter in his arms. The young omega had calmed down considerably in the last few minutes, his heart beating slowly but steadily, his breathing even, his scent back to normal. Stephen tightened his hold a bit, pushing his nose in the kid’s hair, smelling him. Peter responded immediately, cuddling closer, until he was nearly in Stephen’s lap, which wouldn’t have been unusual—it happened more often than not, proof of how close they really were.

“Doctor Strange?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yes?” Stephen answered, nuzzling the kid’s hair, careful to not make himself sneeze.

“Do you really think I should talk to them?”

Oh, it broke Stephen’s heart, how small Peter sounded. He wanted to promise him that everything would be alright, but he had never been someone for empty words like that, so he chose to be honest, “I really think you should. I can’t promise you it will be alright. I can’t promise you that they like you like that. I can’t promise you, if you start dating, that you will be together forever. Human relationships are incredibly tricky, but if everyone is honest, if you’re really as good as friends as you claim to be, it won’t affect your friendship in any negative way.”

“But it could affect it,” Peter whispered, and pressed his nose against Stephen’s scent gland, inhaling deeply.

“It will, Peter,” Stephen said, “but that doesn’t mean it will be a bad thing. If anything, you could all grow on a talk like this. But it’s up to you if you want to do it at all. I can only be there for you and support you in any way I can.”

There was another bout of silence, before Peter spoke again, this time his voice wasn’t so unsure anymore, “Thank you.”

“Anytime, small omega. Anytime.”

They stayed that way for the rest of the evening, Peter cuddled close to Stephen, and Stephen cocooning him in his arms, emitting soothing pheromones to keep him calm. It was nice, really nice. And Stephen wondered if having a pup of his own would feel like this. Not that he would ever find out, but it was nice to imagine, to dream sometimes. Even if these dreams made him sad from time to time, but his life turned out this way and he wouldn’t change a thing about it. He had a found family, after all, a great pack, a wonderful nearly-adopted pup and an amazing mate. They weren’t bonded, yet, but Stephen wouldn’t object if Tony asked—not that the alpha would do that anytime soon. Tony was too considerate for his own good, and Stephen wondered if he had to take the next step himself.

But that was a thing for another day. For now Stephen was content holding Peter in his arms and slowly dozing off, until they would inevitably be woken by someone walking into the living-room.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Later that night he was lying in bed with his alpha, naked, skin on skin, while Tony mouthed at his scent gland. It was soothing to have Tony covering his taller frame from nearly head to toe, half hard cock pressed against his leg, while his own twitched with every nibble of Tony’s teeth. It was simply not fair that omegas reacted this easily to someone stimulating their scent gland.

“Heard you had a talk with the Spider-Kid today,” Tony mumbled, mouth still occupied. And wasn’t that a weird topic to discuss right before they were having sex? At least Stephen thought Tony’s ministrations would go in that direction in the next few minutes. His hole was leaking slick already, so he wasn’t opposed to a bit of fun.

He was just glad they got the whole thing with the pheromones under control as Stephen was still decidedly uncomfortable with losing himself to his omega side. But it seemed the longer they were together intimately, the less he was affected by Tony’s pheromones and scent, unless he let himself go or was in heat. It was the same for Tony, who was always overly affectionate whenever Stephen smelled of distress or pain or fear or any negative emotion, actually, which drove Stephen positively insane, because he was well equipped to handle his own problems, thank you very much. By now Tony could control himself, except for the times his rut was triggered due to Stephen’s heat, which wasn’t too bad.

Stephen needed to keep his head on straight now, however, as he didn’t want to give the impression that he was turned on when they talked about _Peter_ of all people. “Do you really think—,” he stopped and gasped when Tony’s hand brushed over his sensitive cock, “—th—think that is an appropriate topic for—for now?”

He could feel the smirk against his neck, before Tony decided to bite down, right above Stephen’s scent gland, making him moan and his dick twitch to full hardness. They hadn’t talked about bonding each other yet, so they were always careful around each other’s bonding scent gland.

“Just curious as to what the pup wanted from you. He really took to you since you joined our little pack,” Tony said and stopped working his mouth over Stephen’s neck, where bruises were already blooming on pale skin. Stephen could see the pride in Tony’s eyes, but didn’t know if it was because of Stephen’s great relationship with Peter or Tony’s marks on his neck. Probably a mix of both.

Instead of answering he smirked and flipped them in the fraction of a second, straddling his alpha, who looked at him, quite flabbergasted, before a grin spread over his face. “Let’s stop talking about Peter while we’re about to have sex,” Stephen proposed and leaned down to seal their lips together, moving his mouth against Tony’s, who reciprocated with barely concealed enthusiasm. While their kiss got messier—tongues, teeth, and saliva—Tony’s hands wandered, gripping Stephen’s ass, making him moan into the kiss at the feeling of calloused hands grabbing his cheeks, spreading them, leaving slick oozing into Tony’s lap. The whole room smelled of sweet omega slick by now, mixed with alpha musk, and sweat. It was heady and intoxicating, and Stephen could feel himself getting swept away by the moment and the arousal taking over his body.

He could feel his control slipping, his hands grasping Tony’s shoulders for support, while they kissed and kissed and kissed, each brush of lips getting messier, each pant into each other’s mouths taking their breath away, each brush of Tony’s fingers against his hole making him shiver and tremble and moan.

Stephen’s hands were shaking from holding him upright, not wanting to crush his alpha with his weight, the strain obviously leading to pain further down the way. He would either need to bath them in warm water tomorrow or ask Tony to massage them, which Stephen would, of course, never do. Not that this would stop Tony, as he always seemed to know when his omega was hurting—he seemed to have a sixth sense for Stephen’s pain.

Even now Tony was attentive to his needs, catching on rather quickly, and flipping them once more, so Stephen found himself on his back again, yelping in surprise, while Tony grinned triumphantly. His alpha even managed to grab his wrists and pin them over his head, a display of dominance that made Stephen’s mouth water. He historically hated submitting to anyone, but he trusted Tony and he knew this dynamic between them turned him on, his dick giving an appreciative twitch in exactly this moment against Tony’s ass.

“Oh, my little omega enjoys this, doesn’t he?” Tony purred, teeth scraping over sensitive skin, leaving more marks in their wake, showing the world that Stephen was his. And Stephen loved it. He loved being Tony’s and Tony being his, and he was thinking about bonding the alpha, about being with him forever. But he didn’t want to dwell on this right now. No. Right now he wanted Tony to fuck him into the mattress, wanted to be pounded so hard he didn’t even know his name anymore. He wanted his alpha to knot him, make him scream his name, make him unable to sit down without feeling it the next day.

In response to Tony’s teasing Stephen bucked his hips, making both of them groan as their cocks slapped against sweaty skin, Tony’s grip getting tighter around his wrists. Stephen keened at the sensation. “Yes, please, alpha!” he whined, unable to stop himself, starting to give into his omega side. He wondered if it wouldn’t be so bad, letting himself go just this one time, letting his alpha take control. He trusted Tony. Tony wouldn’t hurt him, wouldn’t do anything Stephen didn’t want.

He trusted his alpha.

“I’ve got you, omega.”

“ _Please_!”

And Stephen let go.

His body went pliant, a toy for his alpha, to be used as Tony pleased. Stephen trusted Tony to use him right, make him want more, fuck him, breed him, take him apart in the best way possible. It was delicious how he was unable to move, unable to do much, Tony’s alpha strength keeping him down, keeping him from doing anything, manhandling him into position, just like his alpha wanted.

“You’re so good for me, Stephen, so very good. A pliant omega, made just for me,” Tony panted, kissing Stephen again, his mouth trailing down his neck, teeth and tongue marking his way, down Stephen’s pecs, tongue playing with his nipples, making Stephen gasp and moan and beg for more. 

Tony didn’t give in, didn’t comply with Stephen’s pleading, biting the omega’s nipples in retaliation for Stephen’s impatience, making him scream in ecstasy, cock smearing precum into Tony’s crack, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. It was the best kind of torture, and Stephen would endure it, knowing it would lead to the outcome he wanted. His omega was screaming for the alpha straddling him, wanted to be good, wanted to be bonded, his head automatically turning to the side, presenting his bonding gland, silently begging the alpha to bond him.

But Tony didn’t rise to the bait, just like Stephen knew he wouldn’t. Tony had always respected Stephen’s boundaries, had always held back, even when Stephen begged, out of his mind. “I don’t think so,” Tony growled, biting down on the soft skin of Stephen’s belly instead, making the omega yelp and moan, tears trickling down his temples as a soft whine ripped from his throat.

Tony seemed to rather enjoy playing with Stephen until he was a writhing, panting mess, face wet from drool and tears, body peppered with bruises—marks of Tony’s ownership. And Stephen let it happen, body moving with his alpha’s actions, bending and forming to his will, until Stephen started to tremble, his omega mind yearning for an alpha to knot him.

Before he had been dating Tony Stephen hadn’t known that an omega could lose his mind even without being in heat. It wasn’t as bad, but it was still hard to fight—luckily he trusted Tony, trusted his alpha with his life, and so he didn’t mind letting his omega side take over. It had taken them some time for Stephen to be comfortable letting go, but they had managed it. And they both enjoyed the results.

Stephen especially enjoyed Tony’s ministrations right now, enjoyed the wandering hands, the hot lips, the scorching breath on his skin, enjoyed every little touch his alpha bestowed upon him. He heard himself begging, an endless stream of pleas tumbling from his mouth, while his hands tried to find purchase on the soft sheets. His body was like a finely tuned machine, reacting to the slightest touch of Tony’s calloused fingers, moving in sync with his alpha.

“You with me, omega?” Tony asked, breathless, his face inches from Stephen’s.

Instead of giving an answer, Stephen surged forward, claiming Tony’s mouth in a bruising kiss, capturing his alpha’s lips between his teeth, biting down, making Tony moan in barely suppressed arousal. It spiked something in Stephen, knowing he could get these sounds out of his alpha, his omega brain screaming for more, wanting to hear it again, wanting to make the alpha shout his omega’s name in ecstasy.

“Love you, alpha, need you, want you,” Stephen gasped, his sensitive cock brushing against Tony’s stomach, making him buck his hips, searching for the sweet, sweet friction that would bring him release. It was agony right now, his whole body screaming for a good fuck.

And Tony delivered.

With a smooth motion he lined up his cock with Stephen’s hole, still dripping sweet-smelling slick onto the white sheets, before he grabbed it and guided it into the warmth of his omega’s body. Stephen shook upon feeling his alpha entering him, welcoming the foreign sensation, now so familiar.

He moaned his consent, pushing his ass into Tony’s direction, wanting his alpha’s dick to enter him faster, split him open, fuck him deep and fast. But Tony was going agonizingly slow, holding Stephen in place, while he took his sweet time entering that pliant body beneath him, his cock hot and pulsing, yearning for a good omega hole to fuck and breed, make Stephen drip with cum, pump him full, make him have Tony’s pups.

Stephen was writhing, trying to free himself, so he could flip them and ride his alpha, but Tony’s grip on him was too strong, too dominating, and Stephen would lie if he said he didn’t like it. For once in his life he loved to give up control, loved to have someone else take the reins—but he also loved to put up a bit of a fight, and so he grinned, nipping at Tony’s lower lip, and tried to free his hands once again. Tony kept them in an iron hold, kept his wrists together forcefully enough so Stephen couldn’t free himself, but not so forceful that he would hurt the omega. It was the right kind of _tight_. It made Stephen shudder thinking about it, thinking about Tony restraining him with ropes instead of his hands, all around his body, playing with him.

A moan ripped from his throat at the thought, eyes closed, tears still dripping down his cheeks. A wet tongue lapped them up immediately, and Stephen’s eyes snapped open, only to find Tony smiling down at him—devilishly.

_Oh no._

With a snap of his hips Tony bottomed out, making Stephen cry out in surprise and the slightest bit of very welcome pain, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide, breath coming out in choked pants as his trembling body tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Tony liked to do this, but it always took Stephen by surprise and he always had to take a minute, whining and keening, begging for the alpha to comfort him. And Tony obliged immediately, nuzzling Stephen’s neck, guiding the omega’s nose to his scent gland. Stephen latched onto it immediately, lips pressed against the hot skin, sucking and licking, even nibbling a little bit, eliciting more and more calming and arousing alpha pheromones that took over Stephen’s senses, made him relax.

“Better, omega?” the alpha whispered, his own mouth pressed to Stephen’s scent gland, licking the sweat off of pale skin.

Stephen keened an affirmative, wriggling a bit under his alpha’s weight, signaling Tony that they could continue now, that he wanted Tony to fuck him into the mattress, knot him, breed him up, make him drip with cum, mark him, bite him, bond him—not that Tony would ever do the latter without them discussing it first. But he would do the other things, Stephen knew, and he couldn’t wait.

Tony took his consent and started to move—but not slowly, not carefully. They were way past this stage, and they both needed and wanted it hard and fast right now, so Tony started to snap his hips against Stephen’s ass in a faster and faster pace, making Stephen gasp with each thrust, making him chant Tony’s name again and again and again, begging, ordering him to go fast, harder.

His alpha complied, hips picking up speed with every thrust, Stephen meeting him halfway, their bodies moving together, skin meeting skin, and the air smelled like sex. They both oozed pheromones, which only furthered their lust for each other. They could feel their not-quite-there-yet-bond in every pore, could smell the want and need and love. They both had since latched onto each other’s scent glands, careful not to break skin, but teeth scraping over hot, sensitive flesh nonetheless, urging pheromones to run free, stinking up the room, but it didn’t matter—it was Tony’s bedroom after all and they could fill it with pheromones as much as they wanted, and nobody could do anything about it.

“Please, alpha,” Stephen gasped, a string of drool connecting his mouth to Tony’s skin. His face was flushed, his whole body overheated with ecstasy and love for the man currently pounding him into the mattress.

Tony lifted his head, looking at Stephen, and the alpha’s pupils were blown wide, a sign of his arousal, his need for Stephen. They kept staring at each other, Tony buried deep in Stephen’s body, the omega clenching his ass around him, making his alpha gasp in surprise, and immediately he picked up pace again, driving his cock into his willing omega, into the sweet tightness that was Stephen’s ass.

In that moment, his grip around Stephen’s wrists slackened, making it easy for the omega to slip free, his hands immediately finding purchase on Tony’s ass, guiding the alpha into him faster and faster, setting his own pace. This was good. This was better. This was wonderful. Stephen could guide Tony to give it to him as hard as he needed it, and he was wanting.

But Tony wouldn’t be an alpha if he just complied with what his omega wanted, and so his movements became slower and slower, and it left Stephen whining. His cock was aching, precum dripping onto his stomach, but unable to come yet. He needed his alpha to keep going, needed his knot so desperately. And so Stephen did the only thing that came to mind—he let his right hand wander further south, between his alpha’s hole and his balls, and pressed down on his perineum. Hard.

“ _Fuck_!” The shout was not unexpected, but it still made Stephen flinch, as Tony’s hips suddenly snapped forwards, driving his cock so deep into Stephen’s hole it was bordering on painful. A gasp tore from his throat, morphing into a moan as his alpha’s knot built all of a sudden, splitting him in two, ripping a cry from him, and making him come on the spot, shooting semen all over his and Tony’s stomachs, while he could feel his alpha’s cum pulsing inside of him. He could feel his body absorbing it, his hole clenching automatically to milk his alpha’s cock for all it was worth.

It was silent, except for their heavy breathing.

Tony was lying sprawled on top of Stephen, groaning slightly, while Stephen bathed in the aftermath of the best orgasm he had ever had. It was pure bliss, like he was drugged up and going to heaven all in once.

But of course it couldn’t stay this quiet, not with someone like Tony, who could hardly stand silence at all. So Stephen braced himself and closed his eyes when Tony started to speak. “What the _fuck_ was that?”

Oh, and wasn’t that funny? Experienced sex wonder Tony Stark didn’t know what just happened. Stephen grinned. “I stimulated your prostate from outside,” he answered smugly and pressed a kiss to his alpha’s cheek, not bothering to hide the stretch of his lips.

Tony didn’t say anything for a hot minute, but then …

“Can you do it from inside next time?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! I'm [descaladumidera](https://descaladumidera.tumblr.com/) over there as well!


End file.
